


Homeland One Shots

by SatanicAngel94



Category: Homeland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicAngel94/pseuds/SatanicAngel94





	1. Heatwave

**AN: So this is part of the heatwave prompt and is more Danny centred than about a ship. Pre S1. Don't know if it is any good but….**

"What the fuck?!" Danny Galvez shouted as a water-bomb smashed into his forehead and drenched him in water.

Carrie couldn't help but laugh even though she had missed her intended target.

"Sorry." She said whilst giggling and attempting to avoid the water filled missiles heading in her direction.

It was a boiling hot July day and Carrie had organized an intelligence officer vs analyst water fight in Langley's car park. Somehow, word had got out and now it was intelligence vs legal vs, well she couldn't actually remember who was versing who; it might as well be a free for all.

Danny took in the sight of his friend stood before him, a bucket of full water bombs at her feet, water guns strapped to her body and the fact she was soaked from head to toe, all with a huge smile on her face.

She walked over to him and handed him one of her guns.

"We are filling up from the fire hydrant," She explained, "Someone found a hose that attaches to it and I think James from legal is manning it so nobody can use it as a weapon."

"Teams?" Danny asked, wondering who he should avoid.

"I think it's a free-for-all now," Carrie replied. She let out a shriek as a water bomb hit her lower back, "Oh this is war bitch, good luck." And with that she ran after her new target whilst laughing and cursing.

Danny felt someone squirt him with water and ducked for cover behind a silver sedan.

He took a deep breath and stood up, squirting the person who just happened to be walking past.

"GALVEZ WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING?" Estes' screamed as he was covered in water.

"Shit." He mumbled whilst looking at his soaked boss. He was so going to get fired for this.


	2. Max/Fara

**AN: Thanks to my darling Indigovioletstargazer for this prompt where I have absolutely no fucking source material to work with. Cheers for that. ;)**

**This is the best I can come up with on a stomach bug and exhaustion.**

_**Homeland** _

Carrie was finding Max's crush on Fara to be highly adorable. It was so cute to her, seeing him get so tongue-tied around the young woman.

Quinn was also finding Max's crush to be amusing. He would never admit it but he was rooting for Max and Fara.

Right now the duo was watching Max trying to work up the courage to ask Fara to dance. It was Virgil's birthday and they had headed to a bar after work for a few drinks.

"10 bucks says he chickens out." Carrie said with a smile, whilst she loved Max like a baby brother, she had to admit that he was really suck-ish with women.

"I dunno Carrie," Quinn replied, "I think he will eventually ask her."

"Yeah, four weeks from now," Carrie mumbled sarcastically.

Quinn rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink, "Have a little faith in the guy, he looks nervous as hell."

"Not without a lot of help." Carrie downed the last of her drink and walked over to Max.

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to where Fara was talking with Saul.

"Fara, Max has something he'd like to ask you." Carrie said before motioning to Saul to leave them to it.

Max looked around nervously, his palms were sweating and he swore his heart was going a mile a minute.

Fara looked at him expectantly, she had noticed that he became nervous around her and even more shy than usual and found it quite endearing.

"Umm…." Max began before looking around the room to find some escape.

"Oh come on!" Quinn said a bit too loudly from the bar, "Just ask her already!"

Fara giggled. She took pity on him and decided to make the first move otherwise they'd never get there.

"Dance with me?" She asked, holding out her hand.

As they walked onto the dance floor, they saw Quinn and Carrie smiling and high-fiving each other.


End file.
